


Behind The Scenes Fun

by Directioner1988



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm OK?' Liam lied before throwing up over himself and Zayn. Once the boys had landed at LAX Zayn and Liam quickly dashed to the bathroom, changed their clothes and met up with the boys again.<br/>'Sorry about that Z' Liam apologized<br/>'Li it's OK?' Zayn sweetly smiled as they settle into hotel life. Next day they started work on filming What Makes You Beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Scenes Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to Malibu so I don't know they do sightseeing tours there.

As the lads jetted off to America Zayn could tell how nervous Liam was by the fact he was squeezing on to Zayn's hand.  
'Li?'  
'I'm OK?' Liam lied before throwing up over himself and Zayn. Once the boys had landed at LAX Zayn and Liam quickly dashed to the bathroom, changed their clothes and met up with the boys again.  
'Sorry about that Z' Liam apologized  
'Li it's OK?' Zayn sweetly smiled as they settle into hotel life. Next day they started work on filming What Makes You Beautiful. Half way through the video the boys all took a break which Zayn took this chance and dragged Liam to the nearest rest room.  
'Zayn, they're gonna know th...' Liam started before getting cut off by Zayn kissing him. Not a moment sooner Zayn's and Liam's trousers and boxers were around their ankles.  
'We need to hurry this up' Liam moaned as Zayn slowly opened Liam up before entering him and working up a slowly but steady pace, back on set the youngest lad of the band Harry went looking for the Bradford and Wolverhampton boys  
'Any luck' Niall called out  
'None' Harry sighed  
'We've got like two minutes before we need to return to filming' Harry whined as the two absent boys made their appearance.  
'Guys we need you back on set' the video's director John Urbano called out. Now wasn't the time to give Zayn or Liam a lecture, so Niall, Harry and Louis waited until the director called cut and ended the video, making their way back to their hotel where Niall flipped  
'Where the fuck did you two go?'  
'We we're visiting various sights around Malibu' Zayn nervously lied  
'Yeah' Liam agreed both hoping the other three would believe them  
'Do you believe them?' Niall asked Louis as he started to eat his pizza that he ordered  
'Not for a second, they had that glazed look in their eyes' Harry answered closing the hotel room door behind him  
'How do you know about that?' Louis questioned  
'My teacher caught me and my boyfriend at the time making out' Harry bluntly responded making both Niall and Louis choke  
'Wow' Louis chuckled  
Meanwhile in Zayn and Liam's room, the two boys sat staring at each other when Liam gently placed his lips on Zayn's in a way to say everything would be OK.


End file.
